My Bear
by GreatOnly
Summary: Jake and Emmett's lives are going great, espically with the baby on the way. But will some mess up their perfect life. Contains MxM, Mpreg . My first fanfic
1. A Return Home with a Suprise

Jacob was sick of it he need Emmett badly. It's been 6 months since Emmett fucked Jake senseless, he and the rest of the Cullen's had been sent for by the Volturi because it had been a special time of feast for vampires so all the vampire clans. 'I can't take it this is too much to bare.' Jacob thought. Oddly even if he wanted to tag along with he was kept at home because he was pregnant. His inner wolf imprinted on Emmett and ever since Carlisle says Jake's insides are changed into a woman's, making him able to produce children it was freaky weird. "Come on Rebecca can't you rush a bit, please for me" Jacob said to the unborn infant in his stomach. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Coming" Jake called out. He began to like the Cullen Mansion he had lived in for two years now. He opens the door to be greeted by his sexy husband and the rest of the Cullen crew. "Hey babe you miss me?" Emmett teased. "You know we have." Jacob said staring at his big belly. "Have the pack been checking up on you like I asked?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah they have." Jacob piped. The rest of the Cullens came in and settle down back in the in home they had been away from for almost two weeks. Jacob wondered why had he 'loved' Bella for so long and Emmett was right there, after Rosalie and Emmett broke up because they felt like siblings more than spouses Jake saw Emmett was just so handsome and secretly Emmett said we he and Rosalie had sex he imagined Jacob sucking him off. Rosalie decided to go away with her true so mate Andrew, who also was a vegan.

~Flashback~ (2 years earlier)

"Jacob we are friends right?" Emmett asked. "Hell yeah we are!" Jacob boomed "Ok this is hard for me to say but he it goes. Jacob Black … um I love you I have loved you ever since I saw your beautiful face and if you don't want to be friends anymore I understand. Emmett finally said. "Em...I'm so shocked, but you should know I imprinted on you and that once I did that my wolf transformed in to the Alpha Female wolf, that's why I didn't phase in front of you. Sam is now the Alpha wolf." Jacob said fearfully. "Wow, you have been my mate the whole time." Emmett said surprisingly "So thats why me and my family don't think you and the pack smell of wet dog." Emmett stated "Dido." Jacob said "Come here my beautiful pup." Emmett laughed. And from then on it was history.

~End of Flashback~

"Emmett can I talk to you in private." Carlisle called "Whats up dad?" Emmett asked "Well you know Jacob is a shifter and seeing as his wolf the babies have part Vampire powers. There is a possibility that the might be born in a week". Carlisle explained "What! How the hell can that happen. I thought you said nine months Carlisle." Emmett snapped. They were intrupted by screams. "Aaaaahh! MY STOMACH FUCKING HURTS!" Jacob screamed in pain "Carlisle!" Edward screamed. Carlisle bent to touch Jacob's stomach "My God! he is in labor." Carlisle said "Jacob you have to phase and go to the den we built to have the kids." Emmett told Jacob. "Everyone stand back." Jacob said as he phased into his white Alpha Female wolf 'Everyone I am in labor get to my den' Jacob told the pack 'Got it' Sam answered "Em go tell Jacob's sisters and father I will make sure he is safe." Edward said. "WTF did you just tell me, I'm their father I go with them you tell Jake's family." Emmett snapped "Fine!" Edward said as he left from the house gritting his teeth.


	2. Babies Birth

Jacob's pov

"Its okay Jake just breathe." Emmett said to me softly. I whine at the pain in my stomach it hurts like hell. "Billy and Jake's sisters are on the way. " Edward said "Alright. The pack is here go wait with them." Emmett told Edward "Fine!" Edward gritted. "What the fuck is your fucking problem Edward. " Emmett yelled "You took my wolf. You idiotic bastard." Edward said "What the hell are you talking about. As far as I remember you are with Bella. " Emmett told Edward looking confused. 'Have they forgotten about me.' "No we haven't Jacob. " Edward said to me 'Damn that mind-reader' I thought "Thanks." he said to me "Look Emmett, Jacob is my mate Bella was my singer which meant it destined for me to turn her into a vampire so that me and Jacob can mate offspring. That is why when he was trying to talk to Bella I was about to beat the living shit out of him, he is mine. AND ONLY MINE! GOT THAT! Edward spat at Emmett. 'What do you now about this Wolf' I said to my wolf 'Jakey I will tell you later after the baby's are born. Now I am taking control.' 'Got it' I thought "Emmett we can talk later your demons are being born" Edward said to Emmett as I blacked out

Emmett's Pov

'Im going to kill that bastard.' I thought. I can't help but watch Jake, looks beautiful giving birth. "Fuck" a female voice comes from Jake. "Jacob you ok." I asked "Sorry my handsome imprint I am the female alpha wolf. I had to takeover his body because he wouldn't live if he did it himself. "Well do you need anything." I asked "No there is nothing their coming aah!" she cried,Still in my head I was wondering what the hell! Edward was talking about. How the fuck can he call Jake his and he use to hate him. I have a lot to think about. "Emmett can your please get ready our pups are ready to come!" Jake exclaimed "Got it" I said as I went down to his stomach. "Oww Oww Oww!" he yelped, "Carlisle!" I yelled "Alright Jacob you are two meters away I need one big push." Carlisle soothed Jacob "Alright Rebecca is coming" FA Jake said (FA means Female Alpha)


End file.
